Dancing Anonymously
by The Eloquent Quill
Summary: Two bodies danced to the beat....they didnt know who the other was....but oh what a shocker!


Dancing Anonymously

Dancing were they, the unknown couple moving gloriously against one another. The lights and music swirled into a tango just like the couple. It was a competition. Every Friday night for two months now, they had met. Neither one see the others face; the masks that were part of the "Code of Secrecy" that the club required were hiding them. They met the first night and silently agreed to return for their sinful dances.

Her hair was down and flowing, the way he liked it. Her body was clad in a simple but elegant red dress; the little black heels upon her feet moving gracefully and swiftly to the beat. Her mask was black lace, dotted with the same deep red as on her dress. The eyes of the goddess flashed wickedly as she grinded her hips into his. She grinned as a low hiss emitted from his lips.

His lips drove her wild, this he knew. The way he would whisper sweet seductions in her ear, and slowly kiss her neck, it was enough to drive her mad with desire. Add to the fact that his body was very fit, and fine toned, moving against hers in shameful way…. it was too much.

He was tall, and had a magnificent grace about him. Blond hair fell to his shoulders, glowing in the flashing lights of the club. He wore mostly black, with the exception of royal blues, greens, and silver. His mask tonight was a forest green, with silver stitching, the same as his shirt. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, giving him a dark handsome look.

He grabbed her hips as they continued their assault upon his groin. He spun her to face away from him, thinking it would help his need for her lessen. He was wrong. Their hips swayed together, moving faster as the tempo picked up, and slowing down when required. Her hands had slid behind her to rest around his neck, his on her pelvis, pulling her closer.

They dance like this until they both required a stiff drink, and a break. They sat at the bar, neither one saying anything. Both were painfully aware of the person sitting next to them, both needing to find their way into some empty room to fulfill their desires. But this couldn't happen. Both knew it; it had been discussed once, and ended in an agreement this was just an escape from the real world.

"Mon Reine," using the only name her knew her by. " Tonight-"

She cut him off with her finger touching his lips, sending shivers of delight coursing through his body. " No. It cannot happen. Not tonight. Tonight is simply a get away." She turned back to her firewhiskey and missed the broken look over his face. It faded quickly and soon turned to anger.

"Why the bloody hell not?" he asked indignantly.

She smirked, but didn't answer him. This was forbidden, but hell they were in the Forbidden City. "What happens in this club, stays in this club," read the front doors. Laughing at herself, she wondered if she was seriously trying to find a reason to go and sleep with a complete stranger. Even if they danced together every Friday night, and shared drinks, they were strangers. He knew her as Mon Reine, and she knew him as Mon Roi. _My queen and my king_, it was laughable at best.

After several drinks and some very convincing promises of pleasure, she gave in. She knew it was foolish, even in her half drunken state. She knew she would regret it later, but right now, she did not care. They walked to the front desk, and retrieved their wands with the slips of paper they had been given.

Apparition was tricky, but luckily no one was splinched. They fumbled with clothes while she looked around quickly trying to figure out where the hell they were. "My home," came his gruff answer to her unasked question.

They both were kissing frantically, but the masks stood in the way. They both took each other's mask off, only to stumble back in surprise.

"GRANGER-"

"MALFOY-"

They both shout in unison.

They had for two months been meeting up with their sworn enemy and now stood in his home. Several pieces of clothing had been discarded and they both tried to cover themselves. This was the ultimate sobering.

Finis! I hope you liked it! It was just a little something that came to me… lol

Well I own nothing of Harry Potter simply this plot…. if you liked it enough…then review and tell me if you think I should continue…. but for now this story is over.

I AM THE NEW ELOQUENT QUILL!

I DIDN'T STEAL MY OWN STORY! SO DON'T FREAK:


End file.
